


Pipeline Problems

by DittyWrites



Series: The Various Adventures of Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne. [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Poor Dr Wells cannot catch a break, he literally has one, plus he needs more women in his life, the use of 'feminine items' in the prompt had me in stitches for minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt - Harrison Wells is forced to go shopping for 'feminine items' for a female character of your choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipeline Problems

It was Cisco's week to do the food delivery to the meta-humans in the pipeline. He was about half an hour into his task when he came to Shawna Baez AKA Peek-A-Boo's cell. He tapped the microphone and quickly informed her that her food had arrived. Placing the meal in a box, he sent it through to the interior of the cell and spoke again through the microphone. “Hi Miss Baez. Is there anything else you need?”

He was kinda surprised when she answered as she had only been here for a while and was still struggling with the adjustment. “Actually yes.” She replied. “Could you please ask the doctor to come down please?”

Cisco rose an eyebrow. That was a new one. “Uhh...Okay. Are you okay? Is it anything which needs immediate attention?”

There was a slight hesitation as she responded. “Nothing immediate but I really need to have a word with the doctor.” Cisco excused himself and let her know that he would get onto it right away.

\- - -

“Umm. Dr Wells.” Cisco began as he appeared again in the main lab. “Shawna Baez would like a private word with you. She said she wanted to see the doctor.”

Wells looked puzzled for a second before responding, “That's a bit strange. Is she unwell?” Cisco shrugged. “I'll head down the now then.”

He arrived within a minute and made his way directly to her cell. She was sitting with her back against the far wall. “Hello Miss Baez. I hear you were looking for me.”

Shawna glanced up at the voice and shook her head. “No. I wanted to speak to the female doctor. Snow?”

Wells responded, “Dr Snow is unavailable at the moment as she is not in Central City at the moment. Do you have a medical issue?”

She blushed slightly and said “Im not discussing this with you. It's a personal issue. When will Dr Snow be back?”

“Dr Snow will not be back for three days.” He heard her hiss something which sounded suspiciously like 'damn that's too late'. He continued. “So if you are needing any help at the moment I am your only option.” Wells could feel himself becoming irritable with the stubborn woman. “What exactly is it you need?”

He heard her breathe out angrily as she hissed at the cell wall “What do you think I need idiot? I've been in this cell for two weeks and if my dates are right then i'm about to start menstruating.” Embarrassment coloured her tone. “Since you're so desperate to know, now it's your problem.”

Wells let out a small 'ahh' and an awkward silence descended between them. He finally seemed to come to a decision. “And what exactly do you need Shawna?”

Her face showed mild surprise as she thought it over. “All I really need is the basics. Tampons, pads and painkillers would be appreciated.” Wells hummed in agreement and informed her that he would be back soon.

\- - -

Wells moved back up into the main lab and started to think. There was no way to get such things delivered at this time of night and Cisco had left after telling him about Shawna. He also did not know any women who would be able to assist him in this particular endeavour. In fact, he did not even know very many women. There was something depressing about that thought and he quickly moved on. He could have told her no, he supposed, but he was a human who unfortunately felt fleeting moments of empathy for others. He was on his own with this though. Caitlin was unavailable and he did not imagine Cisco or Barry would be very useful. He sighed deeply and snatched his mobile from his pocket, “Taxi please”.

He stopped at a small store on a street a few blocks away. “Please wait here.” He asked the driver. He wheeled his way into the store and headed straight for the feminine hygiene section. The thought of being caught buying such things didn't bother him in the slightest. The sheer volume of available products did however. There were too many options. He felt a mild panic starting. He really should have asked what she needed specifically. He picked up two large boxes of different sizes and deposited both in the basket, also doing the same with two boxes of feminine pads. “These had better do.” He thought bitterly. “I did not travel hundreds of years into the past for this kind of nonsense.”

Having completed the hard part of the journey he retreated to the safety of the painkillers section. He eyed up the various medications available and made some quick decisions. While he wasn't a trained medical doctor he had a better understanding of human anatomy than the average person and he tried to select the painkillers best suited for menstrual pains. He didn't know what Shawna's particular symptoms were so he chose some paracetamol, aspirin and anti-nausea tablets and threw them into the basket.

He was about to head to the checkout when a nagging feeling began to annoy him. He felt like he had forgotten something and found himself drawn towards the confectionery aisle. He was confused for a moment as he desperately searched the stolen memories of the original Dr Wells and found that he had done this sort of thing more than once for Tess. Deciding to go with his gut instinct he picked up a handful of different chocolate bars and put them next to the painkillers.

Arriving at the checkout he placed his items on the belt. The women serving looked at him knowingly and he gave a slight smile in response. He briefly mused on how this women might react if she knew he was buying these things for a super-powered women he had jailed in his failed particle accelerator. She probably wouldn't be too impressed. Quickly paying the bill, he made an escape out of the store and back into his waiting taxi.

\- - -

Back in the pipeline, Wells prepared to send the items through into the cell. His entire trip had taken less than thirty minutes and he decided to just let Shawna keep everything at her own disposal. He flicked the microphone on and spoke into it, “Miss Baez. I have the items you requested. I send them through right now.”

Shawna nodded and waited for them to arrive. When they did she snatched the boxes up to her face for a closer inspection. “These are fine. Thank you.” She then eyed up the various painkillers she had been given.

“I suppose I can trust you to not do anything foolish with those pills Miss Baez?” Wells asked with a stern voice.

“Yeah. Yeah. Doctor Lecter.” She replied dismissively. “Nothing foolish. I'm not suicidal. I mean it's not like i'm trapped inside this tiny cell for the foreseeable future with nothing to do. Oh wait...”

“If you're bored Shawna I can have someone set up something for you to do.” Wells sighed.

She shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Before I forget.” Wells started. “I also picked up some other items for you.” He sent the chocolate through.

Her head perked up slightly as she waited to see what he was talking about. When the various types of delicious sweetness arrived she gasped. “Oh my god. YES! Perfect. I haven't had a decent piece of chocolate in weeks.” She collected them into her hands and placed them on her bed. “Thank you.” She directed towards the front wall and the man she couldn't see.

“You're welcome.” Wells replied politely.

“No really.” She stood up off the bed and moved towards the front wall. “Thank you. You've been really helpful Doctor...” She trailed off awkwardly, unsure of who exactly she was speaking to.

“Wells.” He offered. “Dr Harrison Wells.”

“Doctor Wells.” She smiled in his general direction. “Would you do me one last favour?” She waited until she heard the small noise of confirmation come through the speaker. “Can you get me the number of the cute-sounding boy who has been delivering the food this week?”

 


End file.
